


5 Times Jayne Kissed Mal (And one time Mal kissed Janye)

by LittleMissGG



Category: Firefly
Genre: Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-18
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissGG/pseuds/LittleMissGG
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atFirefly’s Glow, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018.  I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onFirefly's Glow collection profile.





	5 Times Jayne Kissed Mal (And one time Mal kissed Janye)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

5 Times Jayne Kissed Mal (And one time Mal kissed Janye)

## 5 Times Jayne Kissed Mal (And one time Mal kissed Janye)

1.  
They were all smiles once Mal came round, the whole crew standing around and acting like a real family, laughing and playing and banishing all the dark thoughts of the last four hours into the shadows where they belonged. Mal fell into a deep medicated sleep and they all wandered away, some up to the kitchen to survey the damage, some to clear away the evidence of the last few hours. Even Zo&euml, aided by Wash, was up and out of the infirmary, staying quiet as Wash fussed around her. Jayne couldn't move. He just sat, silent and still, holding Mal's hand and occasionally running his hand through Mal's blood stained hair. It was three hours before Mal came round again and the infirmary was silent and empty save for Jayne and his vigil. Mal squeezed the hand holding his and cracked open one eye. 

"Hey you." 

"Hey." 

"You're here." 

"That I am." And Jayne couldn't wait a minute longer, he dipped his lips to Mal's, dry and cracked as they were, and kissed him, kissed him like it was the first time, like a condemned man spared at the very last second. When their lips parted Jayne wanted to explain, to tell Mal how he had turned the shuttle around and Zo` only beat them by a few minutes and Kaylee had been crying and crying and Inara called him a dam fool even though she's been crying too and... Mal squeezed Jayne's hand tight and reached up with his free hand to brush away Jayne's tears before kissing the words right out of his mouth. 

2.  
Some places are only ever visited in the safety and secrecy of the dark, behind closed hatches. Some places, Jayne knew, made Mal vulnerable. Made Mal gasp and beg and come so close to breaking as it was hard to tell the difference. Jayne knew that these places had to be treated carefully, that being that open and vulnerable and exposed could be unfamiliar to a man like Mal. And so when Jayne kissed Mal - there - he was always sure to catch Mal as he fell. 

* * *

Of course sometimes Jayne just wanted to get Mal into the bedroom as quickly as was humanly possible. 

* * *

Mal had finished shouting at Simon, Wash and Inara and was just about ready to start on Kaylee when Jayne wandered as casually as possible into the kitchen. He sat down, quite purposefully, in the middle of the table, right in between Mal and Kaylee. Kaylee, sensing the danger of an oncoming storm, turned on her heel and disappeared. 

"Alright?" Jayne nodded at Mal and began taking apart his gun. 

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" 

"Dunno. The stomping around and rippin' Wash a new hole was a little uncalled for." 

"Oh yeah?" Mal had an edge to his voice that meant he was looking for a fight. Jayne was careful to keep his eyes on his gun as he dismantled it, kept his voice even and noncommittal. 

"Well, Simon I can understand. Inara, that ain't nothing new, but Wash? Well. Dunno what little man did to you." 

"No you don't. So don't get involved." Mal crashed his way along the shelves behind the counter, first taking a mug and slamming it on the side before searching for tea bags. "Tian xiz shou you de ren dou gai si!" 

Jayne rose slowly, walking behind Mal with carefully measured steps. Not too close and not too far. "Mal? Wanna tell me why the world is gonna get fucked coz you can't find the tea bags?" 

"Why do people move the fucking things. They have a place and then everyone knows where they are, why..." 

Jayne bent and kissed Mal's neck. Just below and behind his left ear. Mal shut up. As he spun round he grabbed Jayne's shirt and shoved him back against the counter. Before Jayne caught a breath Mal's mouth was him, biting his neck, his ear and finally meeting his mouth, growling as he tried in vain to swallow Jayne right up. 

Jayne tried to make his grin slightly less smug and self-satisfied as he slipped his hand inside Mal's pants and found him hardening right there in the middle of the galley. Jayne only got one suspender off Mal's shoulders before he was running his calloused hand up Mal's length, watching the Captain's eyes flutter closed as his lips parted. It was a look Jayne would fall for every time. 

Pushing Mal back against the opposite wall he set on a slow, lazy pace, letting his palm graze across the head of Mal's cock a few times before gripping the base hard and leaning down to lick that spot behind his left ear once more. 

He was rewarded with a growl and Mal's fists in his t-shirt, pulling him down for a vicious kiss. 

"You gonna stop stomping round?" Jayne's voice was barely a whisper as he fought to keep his composure. Mal only nodded desperately in response. 

"Gonna stop shoutin' abuse everyone?" Mal turned on his most angry Captain stare. Jayne smiled that slow, smug smile that reminded Mal just who had whose cock in their unforgiving fist. Mal let a slow sigh which hitched as Jayne tightened his grip a fraction. Jayne licked over Mal's ear before whispering his last question. 

"Gonna fuck me in to next week?" 

"Thought you'd never ask." Jayne released Mal and tucked him back inside his pants. Mal grabbed Jayne's belt and hauled him off down the corridor. The tea bags never did get found. 

3.  
The night he got Mal back was quiet and slow, just touching and kissing all over where Mal wasn't cut or bruised. Jayne kissed one ear, carefully tracing the shell with his tongue and then nipping at the skin just below before moving to the left. 

He didn't look, just kissed a careful line around the reattached ear before letting his tongue run over the sensitive skin just behind and below. It tasted different, sterile and something Jayne couldn't identify but knew was inherently Mal was missing from the taste. He briefly wondered if it could ever come back. 

Mal gasped and pulled Jayne close, his eyes shut tight, his breath coming in sharp, hard pants and his whole body shaking so hard his teeth were chattering. Jayne kissed his ear again and again and again... 

4.  
"Jayne!" 

"Mmm?" 

"Jayne!" 

There was no response from Jayne as his mouth was currently otherwise engaged. Mal groaned and slammed his palm flat against the wall. 

* * *

Mal had woken early that morning and not wishing to go naked to get coffee was looking for his pants. Of course, they would be underneath Jayne. Rolling his eyes Mal knelt on the edge of the bed and reached over, trying to pull his clothes from beneath the dead weight of Jayne asleep. Well, he looked asleep. 

Jayne opened one eye to find Mal in a rather compromising position directly above him. With a wicked grin he ran his tongue down the length of Mal's stomach and placed a sloppy kiss at the base of his cock. Mal made a rather unmanly noise and looked down at Jayne. Before he could move much further Jayne had grabbed his hips and pulled him round so he was straddling Jayne's chest. 

* * *

"Jayne... I really... I'm supposed.... Oh God, yes!" Mal braced himself against the wall above the bed. Leaning into Jayne's mouth, fighting the urge to force himself halfway down Jayne's throat, Mal let his head fall back and let Jayne control the action, his big hands guiding Mal's hips back and forth until all thoughts of coffee were replaced by mainly incoherent mutterings along the lines of "God yes, yes, please, don't ever stop, oh God! JAYNE!" 

5.  
It's like this some nights, all fire and burning and no space for words and sweetness. Jayne's hardly set one foot on the floor before he's up against the wall, Mal's hands ripping at the button on his pants and trying to pull his t-shirt up all at once. Jayne chuckles and grabs Mal's wrists, spins them round so that Mal's forced face-on against the wall. 

"Hwoon Dahn." Mal whispers as he pushes back against Jayne. Jayne doesn't respond only holds Mal in place with one hand firmly holding both Mal's wrists as he pulls the suspenders down and rips off the shirt. 

"Hey!" Jayne hushes his protest with an assault on the back of Mal's neck. Mal swears a blue streak in every language he knows as Jayne refuses to make any more contact than his tongue and lips against Mal's neck. 

Slowly he's moving down, tracing the line of Mal's spine with his tongue. He releases Mal's wrists when he knows the Captain's not going anywhere and drops to his knees behind Mal. Yanking the pants further down Mal's legs, Jayne briefly wrestles with the Captains boots before pulling the whole tangled mess away and turning back to his now gloriously naked man. 

He runs his palms up the backs of Mal's thighs, in slow steady strokes, his thumbs running along the inside of each leg. Mal spreads his legs a little further and Jayne chuckles. He begins licking Mal's spine right where he left off, slipping down into the small of his back and lingering there a while, his hands still gliding up and down Mal's thighs, slowly inching higher and occasionally brushing against Mal's balls before retreating back down to the backs of his knees. 

Still descending, Jayne's tongue avoids Mal's ass entirely, instead he begins to lick and suck at the tender skin at the top of his thigh, taking a liking to the taste he sucks harder making Mal groan his name and in Jayne's humble opinion that sound is an altogether new kind of sexy. 

"Jayne?" He doesn't remove his mouth from Mal just hums in acknowledgement. "Jayne. If you don't put that pretty mouth to some real use in a minute I will shoot you." Mal managed to sound awful calm considering. 

Jayne relents, thinking that if this is defeat he could quite get used to being the loser. He looks down at the bright red mark at the top of Mal's thigh and gives it a quick loving kiss. He remembers something he heard Wash say once, 'we will rule over all this land', and grins. He gives Mal's ass a possessive slap and then grips Mal's hips and spins him. Mal's back hits the wall with a thud but before he can complain Jayne's taken his cock in one steady pull, right to the back of his throat and Mal can hardly breath let alone speak. Sliding his lips back up Mal's length slowly, keeping up a steady pressure, Jayne traces a furious pattern across the shaft until he takes the head between his lips and sucks hard. 

"Ai ya!" Mal's fingers are in his hair and pulling him off. Jayne gives a unsatisfied little moan, looking up at Mal like someone just kicked his puppy, and doesn't that just make the prettiest picture? "In you. Now." 

Mal pulls him from his feet, ripping Jayne's t-shirt off before yanking his pants down unceremoniously as he trips the bigger man on to the bed. And before Jayne can say much else Mal's got him, legs spread and moaning, as he slips one slicked finger, then two and without much warning three, right up inside Jayne. 

"Tzao gao!" Mal's impatient and fucks Jayne ruthlessly with three fingers until he can't stand the look of Jayne's face all hot and twisted in need and hunger and... He wraps Jayne's legs tight round his waist and just thrusts home, shouting out as he does. He pauses, just for a moment, taking in the sight of Jayne all laid out and moaning, and then Jayne is pulling him in with his legs and begging, begging, and Mal defies any man to resist. 

"Please Mal, oh God please, please, fuck me. Feels so GOOD." Mal pulls out and forces back in hard and Jayne's lost the power of speech. Mal reaches down and grabs both Jayne's hands in his own, pulls the merc's arms up above his head, holds them there, fingers interlocking, as he leans in to the fuck, his lips hovering inches from Jayne's. Occasionally Mal licks across Jayne's bottom lip, nips it, gives him a light little kiss before pulling away and slamming back in. 

Finally he releases just one of Jayne's hand and wraps his fist round Jayne's achingly hard cock. Jayne uses his new found freedom to drag Mal down and kisses him so hard he's pretty sure his lips are bruised. And then Jayne comes, gasping and writhing about under Mal and Mal holds on for another two maybe three minutes while Jayne pants and moans and runs his hands over and over his back. He falls fast, his orgasm hitting him in the stomach suddenly and he's shouting again, Jayne's name and something about... love. 

When he opens his eyes, slumped on Jayne's chest, he wriggles a little, pulling out of Jayne slowly and shifting his weight until he's laying on his side, Jayne's face inches from his. They stare for a while, wearing matching dopey grins. It's like this some nights, all fire and burning and no space for words and sweetness but that's not what they need, the words and the sweetness that's all nice, good for some, but for them it's the fire that matters, they feel it burning inside one another and they don't need to hear it. 

Still. 

Words can be good. 

"Love you, baobei." And ain't Jayne just a picture? His smile infectious, pulling Mal's lips up all of their own accord, his eyes all shiny and alive. 

"Love you Mal."

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **5 Times Jayne Kissed Mal (And one time Mal kissed Janye)**   
Series Name:   **5 Times**   
Author:   **LittleMissGG**   [website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **NC-17**  |  ***slash***  |  **12k**  |  **05/18/07**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Jayne   
Sequel to:  5 Times Mal Kissed Jayne (And one time Jayne kissed Mal)   
  



End file.
